Crescent Moon on Las Noches
by fariacchi
Summary: Ketika Orihime menemukan seseorang yang mulai saat itu akan melindunginya, ia membuat keputusan besar ditemani bulan sabit yang bersinar di langit Las Noches. # UlquixHime oneshot. Canon setting, alternate timeline, alternate reality.


**Title:** Crescent Moon on Las Noches

**Pairing:** UlquiorraXOrihime

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**Summary:** Ketika Orihime menemukan seseorang yang mulai saat itu akan melindunginya, ia membuat keputusan besar ditemani bulan sabit yang bersinar di langit Las Noches.

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

**Crescent Moon on Las Noches**

_~ an Ulquiorra and Orihime story ~_

**by: kagehime-faria**

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

Gadis itu berdiri menatap langit gelap yang terlihat dari kisi–kisi jeruji jendela kamarnya.

Orihime menghela nafas. Rutinitas seperti ini sudah biasa untuknya. Ia bahkan tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berdiri terpaku menatap langit seperti itu. Sebab seperti biasa, tak ada yang menyadari perubahan waktu di Las Noches, karena langit senantiasa gelap dan dipenuhi badai pasir.

Sejak Ichigo dan yang lainnya gagal menyelamatkannya, Orihime lebih banyak termenung sendiri seperti ini. Meski begitu, Orihime bersyukur atas fakta bahwa mereka tak sampai kehilangan nyawa akibat usaha menyelamatkan dirinya dari cengkraman Aizen.

Ya, sekarang yang paling penting, ia harus tetap disini dan melakukan hal yang terbaik selama teman-temannya dan Soul Societymempersiapkan diri untuk pertarungan besar melawan Aizen. Itulah yang dipikirkan Orihime.

Seketika pikiran Orihime terhenti, suara ketukan terdengar di pintu. Ia melirik sedikit sebelum mengeluarkan suara.

"Masuklah," ucapnya pelan.

Pintu terbuka, _arrancar_ bermata hijau terlihat melangkah pelan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya _cuatro espada_ itu.

"Aku baik seperti biasanya. Bukankah kau sudah menanyakan hal itu padaku beberapa jam yang lalu?" sahut Orihime.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus terus mengawasi keadaanmu sampai saatnya Aizen-sama membutuhkanmu."

"Aku mengerti."

Hening sejenak. Orihime tetap memandang langit gelap, berdiri membelakangi Ulquiorra yang sedang menatapnya.

"Apakah kau menyesalinya?" tanya Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Orihime membalikkan badan, memandang tak mengerti pada _arrancar_ dihadapannya.

"Apa kau menyesali fakta bahwa kau masih ada disini? –bahwa usaha teman-temanmu untuk menyelamatkanmu telah gagal?" Ulquiorra menatap lurus pada Orihime, dan cukup menyadari bahwa gadis itu sedikit tersentak kaget atas pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Orihime kemudian.

Sejujurnya, pertanyaan Ulquiorra telah menusuk ke dalam hati Orihime. Namun, ia menyadari bahwa bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ia tetap harus fokus untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Aizen, dan Ulquiorra tentunya.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong di hadapanku, Hime."

Orihime menahan nafas sejanak. Ia lalu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya kembali menghadap jeruji jendela yang menghadirkan pemangandangan berupa badai pasir yang menghiasi langit gelap.

Namun, saat itu ia merasakan pipinya memerah. Ulquiorra, _arrancar_ yang telah membawanya ke istana putih ini, untuk pertama kalinya memanggilnya _'hime'._ Padahal biasanya ia memanggilnya dengan '_onna (woman)'_ atau _'Inoue Orihime'_ secara lengkap. Terdengar begitu aneh mendengar namanya disebut dengan suara dingin milik Ulquiorra.

Orihime tak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat itu. Dengan terbata, ia mencoba membalas perkataan Ulquiorra, "A—aku tak bohong. Satu-satunya yang membuatku menyesal adalah … bahwa mereka sudah terluka parah karena berusaha menyelamatkanku."

Ulquiorra teridam. Ia menatap heran gadis berambut oranye dihadapannya. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat berkemauan keras, ia mengakui hal itu. Tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar gadis itu menjawab terbata-bata, apalagi dengan pertanyaan sepenting itu, sungguh tak biasa.

Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Orihime. Orihime dapat mendengar dengan jelas langkah kaki di belakangnya, dan tanpa sadar ia mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada, merasakan bahwa jantungnya entah kenapa berdebar.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Ulquiorra bertanya sambil menempatkan satu tangannya di bahu gadis itu.

Orihime seketika menahan nafas, tubuhnya bergetar pelan, dan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menundukkan kepala sambil berusaha menatap Ulquiorra yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"A—aku tak apa-apa," sahut Orihime pelan, masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Ulquiorra menatap tak mengerti. Ia melihat jelas gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia belum pernah melihatnya bersikap begitu lemah seperti sekarang. Apakah ia berbohong? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Aneh sekali jika ia menunjukkan sejelas ini bahwa ia berbohong, hal ini tak sesuai dengan kepribadiannya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan dirimu," ucap Ulquiorra sambil menjangkaukan tangannya dan menyentuhkannya ke dagu Orihime untuk mengangkat kepala gadis itu. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang digambarkan gadis itu di wajahnya.

Orihime tak bisa menjawab. Ia refleks memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan kepalanya terangkat oleh sentuhan tangan Ulquiorra di dagunya.

Ulquiorra menatap wajah gadis di depannya. Mata gadis itu terpejam erat, dan pipi gadis itu terlihat berwarna merah muda. Ia tak mengerti. Ada apa dengan gadis yang selalu ia awasi setiap waktu atas perintah Aizen itu.

Untuk berapa lama, keadaan hening, Orihime mencoba membuka matanya perlahan, walau jantungnya masih berdebar keras. Untuk mendapati Ulquiorra sedang menatap lurus padanya.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Ti—tidak! Aku sehat. Sungguh," jawab Orihime gugup.

Ulquiorra perlahan menurunkan tangannya dari wajah gadis itu.

"Aku akan memanggil bagian medis. Bagaimanapun kau penting sekali bagi Aizen-sama, aku tak mau mengambil resiko," ujar Ulquiorra sambil membalikkan badan dan melangkah pelan mendekati pintu.

"Ja—jangan! Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh!" sahut Orihime keras.

Ulquiorra terhenti, melirik sebentar ke gadis di belakangnya, dan memutuskan bahwa ia benar-benar harus memanggil seseorang untuk memeriksa gadis yang pipinya terlihat berwarna merah muda itu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Baru beberapa langkah ke depan ketika ia merasakan gadis itu melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya ke tubuhnya. Langkah Ulquiorra seketika terhenti.

"Aku bilang tidak perlu! Kumohon. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau harus percaya padaku," Orihime berbicara keras dari belakang punggung Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah. Sekarang lepaskan aku," jawab Ulquiorra.

Orihime melepaskan tangannya. Ulquiorra mebalikkan tubuh, menatap gadis yang kini menatap lurus padanya. Sejenak ia merasa aneh. Ia baru kali ini melihat gadis itu begitu… cantik.

Ulquiorra memalingkan wajahnya sedikit, merasakan getaran aneh dalam dirinya. "A—apa kau yakin kau tidak sakit?" tanya _arrancar_ itu sedikit terbata.

Orihime menatap tak percaya. Ia berani bersumpah melihat pipi laki-laki di hadapannya memerah sejenak. Ia sendiri tahu persis bahwa keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan beberapa saat lalu: pipi memerah, dan jantung berdebar.

"Aku yakin," jawab Orihime singkat.

Keadaan menjadi begitu hening. Ulquiorra masih menatap ke arah tembok putih di sampingnya, sementara Orihime menarik nafas singkat dan kembali melangkah untuk menatap pemandangan di jendela kamarnya. Ulquiorra lalu menatap punggung gadis itu.

Ulquiorra tak henti-hentinya bertanya dalam hati, ada apa dengan dirinya? Ia tak pernah merasa seaneh ini sebelumnya.

Waktu bergulir, keadaan tetap hening. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Namun keduanya kini sudah kembali tenang, dengan keadaan seperti biasa.

"Ulquiorra-san," panggil Orihime pelan, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Ia kini sudah kembali tenang, pikirannya melayang kembali ke teman-temannya.

"Apa?" jawab Ulquiorra.

"Sampai kapan aku akan berada disini?" tanya Orihime tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Sampai Aizen-sama memanggilmu untuk membantunya."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

Orihime membailkkan tubuhnya perlahan. Ulquiorra melihatnya, ekspresi datar gadis di hadapannya. Ia menatap lurus ke wajahnya.

"Sampai kapan aku menjadi bagian dari kalian?" tanya Orihime datar.

Ulquiorra menatap kaget, namun sedetik kemudian kembali seperti biasa, datar. Ia menjawab pelan, "Sampai kami mencapai tujuan kami."

Sunyi lagi. Mereka tak saling pandang. Ulquiorra kembali menatap dinding di sampingnya, dan Orihime menatap ke karpet di bawah kakinya.

"Apa setelah itu aku tak dibutuhkan lagi? Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" tanya Orihime ragu-ragu, menatap kaki Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mengembalikan pandangannya ke gadis di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Sesungguhnya, ia bisa saja berkata datar seperti biasanya, mengatakan bahwa mereka akan membunuhnya, atau mengatakan bahwa tentu saja tidak karena ia telah menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Tetapi, entah kenapa saat ini, Ulquiorra tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, karena segalanya telah diatur oleh Aizen tanpa ada yang tahu.

Saat itu, pandangan mereka bertemu. Ulquiorra melihatnya, pandangan polos Orihime. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia merasakan perasaan aneh. Seolah… apapun yang terjadi nantinya, ia tak ingin gadis dihadapannya… mati terbunuh. Seolah… ia ingin melindungi gadis dihadapannya.

"Kau… saat ini telah menjadi bagian dari kami. Namun, ketika saat itu tiba, Aizen-sama yang akan menentukan kedudukanmu," jawab Ulquiorra pelan.

Orihime terdiam, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali, menatap langit gelap Las Noches.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Orihime datar.

Ulquiorra menatapnya. Perasaan di hatinya semakin aneh. Dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, ia berdiri tepat di belakang gadis itu, dan membelai lembut rambut kemerahan miliknya.

Orihime tersentak. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Keadaannya kembali ke beberapa saat lalu, ketika ia mendengar Ulquiorra memanggilnya _'Hime'._ Jantungnya berdebar keras.

"U—Ulquiorra-san?" tanya Orihime gugup, merasakan jemari laki-laki itu menyisir lembut rambut panjangnya.

Ulquiorra tak mengerti apapun. Sebelum ia sempat memikirkannya, tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Jemarinya membelai lembut rambut Orihime, dan sekali lagi, tanpa ia sadari, ia membiarkan dagunya bersandar di bahu Orihime.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti… Namun, kau harus tahu… aku… tak akan membiarkan hal buruk menimpamu. Aku akan melindungimu… Hime," Ulquiorra berbisik pelan di telinga Orihime.

Orihime membalikkan tubuhnya pelan, memberanikan diri untuk memandang wajah Ulquiorra yang begitu dekat di depannya.

Ulquiorra tak lagi bertanya apapun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasakan perasaan aneh di dirinya, dan memutuskan bahwa ia menyukai perasaan itu. Ia juga menyadari bahwa perasaan itu muncul, apabila ia berada di dekat Orihime.

"Ke—kenapa kau memanggilku… Hime?" tanya Orihime gugup.

_Arrancar _nomor empat itu terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa ia memanggil gadis di depannya dengan sebutan '_Hime'._

Namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, menyadari bahwa mungkin nama panggilan itulah yang menyebabkan gadis di depannya bersikap aneh tadi. Mungkinkah Orihime merasakan perasaan aneh yang sama dengannya?

Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil. Ia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh menyukai semua ini.

"Karena kau… terlihat seperti _Hime (princess)_ bagiku…" jawab Ulquiorra pelan.

Seperti dituntun insting, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Orihime. Orihime tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya pelan.

Suara badai pasir terdengar bergemuruh di luar. Langit tetap gelap, namun bulan sabit bersinar indah.

Dan Ulquiorra mengecup bibir Orihime pelan.

Sedetik kemudian Ulquiorra kembali menjauh. Ia membalikkan badannya. Orihime membuka mata, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Ia menatap karpet di bawah kakinya.

Ulquiorra lalu melangkah pelan keluar tanpa berkata apapun. Namun ketika sampai tepat di depan pintu, ia melirik singkat kepada Orihime yang masih memandang ke bawah kakinya.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Hime…" sahutnya pelan sambil melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Orihime berjalan pelan dan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa besar berwarna putih. Ia merebahkan diri, memandang ke langit-langit kamar yang disediakan Aizen untuknya. Jantung gadis itu masih berdebar keras. Orihime tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tak mengerti.

Ulquiorra… _arrancar_ kepercayaan Aizen yang telah membawanya ke Las Noches, _arrancar_ yang selalu mengawasinya, _arrancar_ yang pernah ditampar olehnya, _arrancar_ yang telah hampir membunuh Ichigo, dan… _arrancar_ yang telah menciumnya malam ini… ada apa dengannya? Ia tak mengerti dengan semua itu. Apalagi dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Namun, entah darimana asalnya, tiba-tiba saja semua kenangan tentang Ichigo berkelebat di benaknya. Semua tentang Ichigo muncul begitu saja. Begitu tiba-tiba, begitu jelas, sehingga tanpa sadar air mata sudah menetes perlahan di wajahnya.

"Kurosaki-kun…" isaknya pelan.

Ya, Orihime baru saja menyadari, ia begitu mencintai Ichigo. Ichigo telah mengubah hidupnya… dan ia begitu mencintainya. Namun, ichigo sepertinya mencintai Rukia… hal itu telah membuatnya begitu kecewa. Sehingga dengan mudahnya ia kini ada di tempat ini. Terkurung dalam istana Aizen.

Orihime menyadari, Ulquiorra benar. Ia menyesal. Ia kecewa. Kenapa mereka tak bisa menyelamatkannya? Kenapa Ichigo tak bisa menyelamatkannya?

Padahal… waktu itu Ichigo dapat menyelamatkan Rukia… Ichigo menguasai _bankai_ hanya dalam waktu singkat demi Rukia… Kenapa kini Ichigo tak bisa menyelamatkannya? Apakah karena Rukia lebih berarti daripada dirinya untuk Ichigo?

Orihime menangis. Ia menyadari, bahwa selama ini ia pembohong. Ia membohongi semua orang… ia berbohong pada Ichigo, pada Rukia, pada Tatsuki, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu jahat. Ia berbohong dan tak percaya pada teman-temannya sendiri, bahkan ketika mereka nyaris tewas karena berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya.

Sesaat kemudian Orihime bangkit dari sofa. Ia berusaha mengusap air matanya. Ia berdiri, melangkah menuju jendela. Dan menatap pemandangan di hadapannya.

Keadaan di luar masih tak berubah. Gelap, dan dipenuhi pasir. Orihime menatap datar. Air mata kembali mengalir di wajahnya. Ia merasa tak ada lagi tempat untuknya.

Ia telah membohongi semua teman-temannya, ia pengkhianat. Soul Society menganggapnya pengkhianat. Las Noches dan Aizen mungkin sekarang membutuhkannya, tapi suatu saat ia yakin ia akan mengkhianati mereka. Sementara… Ichigo, tak peduli padanya… Ichigo akan lebih memikirkan keadaan Rukia daripada dirinya.

Orihime mencengkram erat jubah putihnya. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hatinya telah hancur. Hidup pun mungkin tak lagi berguna. Hidupnya sama sekali tak berguna bagi siapapun.

Seketika badai pasir bergemuruh amat keras. Orihime menatap ke jeruji jendela dan pasir yang kini memenuhi pemandangan di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat tentangnya: Ulquiorra.

Orihime memejamkan matanya pelan. Membiarkan butiran air mata menetes melewati pipinya. Ia merasa seolah kembali ke waktu tadi.

"_Aku akan melindungimu… Hime…"_

Suara Ulquiorra saat itu begitu lembut… menentramkan hatinya. Badai pasir kini tak bergemuruh lagi. Suasana menjadi begitu senyap. Orihime membuka matanya. Menatap keluar jendela. Mendapati bulan sabit kekuningan melengkung indah menemani langit yang gelap.

Orihime tersenyum. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke bibirnya, lalu membentangkan kelima jarinya di depan wajahnya, dan melihat bulan itu dari kisi-kisi jemarinya.

Ia kini menyadari, ia tak sendiri lagi. Masih ada seseorang yang mempedulikannya. Ia percaya, bahwa ia masih dibutuhkan. Dan ia menyadari, apapun yang dapat terjadi nanti, Ulquiorra akan melindunginya. Untuk itu, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat bersama lebih lama dengan Ulquiorra.

"Aizen-sama… aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu." Orihime berbisik pelan sambil menatap tajam bulan sabit yang menghiasi langit gelap Las Noches.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SELESAI ~**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Ah, cerita macam apa ini? Mau dibilang IC jelas tidak mungkin, tapi OOC juga bukan -_-. Yah… saya lebih suka menyebutnya _**modified canon**_. *ditimpuk rame-rame*

Intinya, saya sangat menyukai _pair_ ini. _Hints_-nya nyaris jelas di seluruh canon. _Well_, akhir kata saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan me-_review_ fict ini.

Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!


End file.
